Blood Moon
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Sam and Dean are on their way to a case, but stumble upon a surprise along the way. Lupine Ridge has something strange going on, and they are determined to find out what. Non cannon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Wolves, or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

Prologue

Sam and Dean Winchester were driving toward a case involving vampires. The Impala had been rebuilt after an encounter with a nasty demon had nearly demolished the sleek black car.

John Winchester had been deceased for a little while, and their relationship with each other on a more even ground.

They had no idea what they were heading into. . . .

* * *

Angelina Slaughter smiled at Connor's prone form, he was less stern and gruff when he slept. He looked almost innocent, with his face smoothed out and peaceful.

She stroked his cheek, her mate. He pulled her closer in sleep, her small, almost non existent baby bump brushed his warm abdomen.

In that moment, happy and safe in his arms, she felt like the luckiest female wolf in the world.

She wished she didn't have to go in to work.

She kissed his cheek, reluctantly extricated herself from his arms to wash up and get dressed for her shift at the bar.

She was dressed and tip toeing toward their tent door when two arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her back into a hot chest. She giggled, leaning back into her mates embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's my shift, tonight."

"Don't go in. Call Gale, stay here with me."

"You know I cant, so don't tempt me."

"Spoil sport. Have it your way. Wait here, I need to find my pants."

 ** _~Angelina~_**

I sighed, my back ached as I served another customer.

Sometimes, I wished it was possible to wear a heating pad while standing up and moving around. It would sure make my night easier.

My mate and his pack sat in the back of the room. His silver eyes watched my movements carefully, his silver streaked dark hair hanging past his shoulders.

The door opened and two strangers entered. One was tall and lean with brown hair, skin kissed by the sun and chocolate eyes. The second was shorter and thicker bodied than the other, with short black hair and green eyes.

"No, Dean, we're not. We are lost, I have no idea where we are, but I do know that it is not Idaho." The taller one exclaimed, sounding exasperated and close to losing his temper with the other.

'Dean' snatched the map from his tall companion and looked it over. "Well then, Sam, you let me turn on the wrong road."

They walked to the bar and sat on a pair of stools. The pack zeroed in on the strangers, giving them all their attention, prepared to interfere if I needed them to. The town wolves ceased their discussion to listen in as well.

"What can I get you boys?" I asked, not even pretending to be polite. I was tired, thirsty, both my feet and back hurt.

'Dean' shot me what I guessed was supposed to be a flirtatious smile. I blinked in response.

'Sam' took the moment to speak up. "Hi there. My friend and I would appreciate two beers, if you please."

"Coming right up." I grabbed the first bottles my hands touched. They weren't specific and I'm not a mind reader, nor do I want to talk to them any more than necessary. "Here ya go."

"Hey, what's your name?" The shorter one asked, smirking and leaning on the counter. The move made what little muscles he thought he had become visible.

Like that would impress me? I could chew him up like a cat chews on a mouse and spit him out. I had a real man, a real wolf as a mate. My Connor was an Alpha male.

I leaned forward, so he would think I'd actually grace him with an answer. "Not interested."

I pushed away from the counter and walked toward the back to sit down while I took inventory. My sister, Gale, and Connor would look after things for me.

I groaned in relief when my backside touched the seat of my cushioned rolling chair. I flipped open the folder and skimmed the pages until I reached the current date. Everything checked out so far, Gale and Deke kept tabs on the crates better than expected.

I sipped a glass of ice water, enjoying the relief a few more minutes before I had to go back.

The travelers were still sitting at the bar when I returned. Great. Note the sarcasm.

Deke held up two fingers in the air, his sign that he was ready for two more shots of a special mix I call Throw Caution to the Wind.

"Either of you boys need topped off?" I asked, not in an effort to be nice, but to assess whether or not they'd be leaving soon. I quickly whipped up two shot glasses of Throw Caution to the Wind while I waited for a reply.

"Thanks, but I'd rather you have a drink. On me." Dean slapped a five on the counter in front of me.

I picked it up and dropped it into one of the shot glasses I'd been prepared to give to Deke. "No thanks. Here you go, Deke."

The wolf grabbed the drinks and walked back to his table.

"What the hell?" I heard the cocky jerk mutter.

"It might be possible that she really isn't into you, Dean." Sam replied, badly suppressing his laughter.

"Shut up. It isn't possible, no one is immune to my charm." The conceited ass scoffed indignantly.

I left the counter to make my rounds at the tables.

Connor flagged me down third, after John Tollerman and Ash. I gladly went to him.

"Are they bothering you?" He asked in his gruff, rumbly voice.

I offered him a small, tired smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired and annoyed. He'll give up soon and be on his way."

"If he bothers you, let me know and I'll take care of it." He lifted a hand to his face and kissed my palm.

"I will, I promise. I had better get back to work now." I collected as many bottles and glasses as I could carry before heading to the counter.

I tossed the bottles in the trash and set the shot glasses in the far sink until I or Gale could get the free time to wash them.

Lila, the pack slut, approached the tall one. She stopped when she stood not even an inch to his right, an arm snaking around his shoulders. "Wanna dance with me?"

Sam rubbed a spot on his cheek awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders in a subtle attempt to remove her arm. "Sorry, I'm not much of a dancer. I'll have to pass."

Lila scoffed and walked off.

"Even the town slut couldn't interest you? Are you a monk or something?" I sneered, wiping part of the counter with a rag.

"No." Sam blushed.

Deke strode over, his stance aggressive. "My girl tells me you grabbed her. What the hell do you think gives you the right?"

The travelers turned to face the agitated wolf.

"I'm sorry?" Sam frowned at Deke.

"You heard me." He growled, stepping forward.

"Deke, don't you start anything in this bar." I warned, my hand pausing as I waited.

"No worries. Just suggesting that these. . .outsiders watch their hands."

"I didn't do anything."

"You calling my girl a liar?" Deke practically snarled at the tall one.

"Deke!" I snarled, irritation starting to leak into my voice.

"No, I just-" He began, but I cut him off.

"How about you exit my bar?" I suggested, crossing my arms.

"What? He didn't do anything! Shaggy over there started it!" Dean protested.

"All three of you can get out then, but you're still going." I stared them down, unmoved by the protest. The pack and town wolves stood from their seats, gathering closer to enforce my declaration.

"Okay, okay. We're gone." Sam started backing out, his hands up in the international I mean no harm gesture.

They left immediately after and I threw their drinks out. Good riddance, I thought they'd never leave!

* * *

Sam was confused and flustered. He hadn't done anything to that girl, and the locals threw him and Dean out. He got the impression that the locals didn't take well to outsiders.

Color him surprised when they found a local man crouched beside the Impala. The man had shaggy brown hair and an average appearance.

"Hurry up, before they see me." He whispered, jerking his head.

Sam and Dean shared a brief look, then walked around to the other side of the car.

"You shouldn't have sniffed around the bartender, she doesn't belong to you. You have no idea what you've done." He hissed, eyes darting nervously as if searching for something.

"What?" Sam asked, curious and even more confused.

"She's _his_. He has seen you with her, he knows your face now. There's no where to run, no place for you to hide that he can't find you. You should leave, tonight. Go! Run, while you have the chance." He continued to check his surroundings.

"Who?" Dean questioned, taking a step forward.

The local man shook his head frantically. "I can't say, I've told you too much already." With that said, he bolted like a frightened rabbit, leaving the Winchesters with more questions.

What the hell? Who was this 'he'? What was going on here?

"Maybe we should stick around, investigate." Sam suggested, opening the passenger door.

"That's what I'm thinking, there could be a case here." Dean replied as he turned on the Impala and drove a bit to make the locals think they'd left.

The Winchesters were going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. . . .


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two

I stirred in warm arms, pressing more into the naked flesh. I inhaled the scent of smoldering fires and forest, underneath the scent of pure male. My Connor.

I could have purred when his large hands massaged my lower back, drawing me closer as they worked on me.

"Better?" My wolf rumbled, inhaling my scent.

"Mmm, yes, thank you." I replied sleepily. I didn't remember falling asleep, just the sex. Must have dozed off after.

A rumble was his response, burying his face in my neck, his beard tickling my skin.

"Is it too early to think of names?" I asked, rubbing a hand down his back.

"How would we know which names to think of? We don't know the gender." He nuzzled into me.

"It wouldn't hurt to be prepared. We can just choose two or three names from each gender that we like. We can narrow it down further when the time comes."

"When the time comes."

"You are going to be a papa wolf. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure, I've never had offspring before."

"Well, then, we can figure it out as we go. At the moment, I am peaceful and content." I kissed his lightly bearded jaw. "You should shave the beard off."

Connor laughed and threw back the furs, standing from the bed. "Alright, I will."

"Hurry, I want to share a bath with my mate." I giggled when he growled in response.

I slid out of bed and grabbed a fur to wrap myself in to keep warm, then padded barefoot to the bathroom. I peeked in, clutching the fur closed in front of me.

Connor was standing over a basin of water, a razor slowly moving across his shaving cream covered face.

I watched in fascination as water droplets trailed down his neck at a turtles pace. I longed to trace its progress down his chest with my tongue.

He inhaled deeply, a rumbling growl vibrated in said glorious chest. "I can smell you, Angel."

"Alpha?" A voice called from the front door.

Connor growled in annoyance, silver eyes flashing. "What?!" He roared, baring his teeth in the direction the voice came from.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we've caught new scents on the Timmins property." Ash answered, voice unsteady.

"I'll be right there." He replied, turning to capture my lips in a quick, devouring kiss. "I will return soon."

"Be careful, Connor. I want you to come back to us in one piece." I fought the urge to cling to him so he wouldn't be able to go.

"I promise I will return to you."

I hugged myself as I watched my wolf run toward my old house with Ash and a few other pack wolves.

I paced the front of the tent, unable to sit or stand still. I glanced at the homemade cedar clock that Connor had carved for me as a present to celebrate our mating, he had been gone for almost twenty minutes.

I debated with myself, biting my lower lip. Go or stay?

Another glance at the clock made up my mind. Go.

* * *

I ran through the trees, slower than usual, but faster than a human was capable of.

I had been running a grand total of ten minutes, my dress swishing in the breeze my movements made.

I was about halfway to the Tollerman property when a loud bang echoed through the forest. Pain enveloped my body shortly after.

I let loose a scream as I fell, curling in on myself a little.

A scent hit me before I lost consciousness, one of the travelers from the bar.

* * *

Dean lowered the gun as the body dropped, a feminine scream ringing in his ears.

Well, he got it. Not bad for the amount of distance between him and it.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Three

Sam's heard jerked up when the gunshot rang out through the forest surrounding the farm. Something was going on, now.

He turned to the farmer, John Tollerman. "Did you hear that?"

The terror and concern on the older man's face made Sam stand. "Mr. Tollerman?"

John didn't answer, instead took off at a run, tearing through the field toward the forest. Sam followed him, the other man's concern rubbing off on him.

They broke through a cluster of oaks and stumbled to a stop when they came across two figures.

Dean stood over a brunette, curled in on herself.

John dropped to his knees beside the brunette, lifted her up in a bridal hold and took off.

"You'd better pray to whatever God you believe in that she lives!" He called over his shoulder.

Sam and Dean shared a look before they followed.

"Dean, what the hell possessed you to shoot an unarmed woman?" Sam asked as they walked in the direction Sam and John had taken.

"She isn't human, Sammy. I'm not one hundred percent sure what she is, but she's definitely not human." He answered, checking his ammo count and replacing the gun in its hiding spot.

When they reached the farm, John and his wife Clara were rushing to take towels and medical supplies upstairs.

The brothers stood awkwardly in the living room, watching them run up and down the stairs.

A series of screams sounded from the floor above, making Sam wince sympathetically.

John finally stopping his rounds on the staircase and walked toward the Winchesters. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

The brothers were startled by the anger and dare they think, near panic in the older man's voice.

"I was just-" Dean began to say, but apparently the farmer didn't want to hear any excuses.

"You shot a mated, _pregnant_ female!" John bellowed, shoving a hand toward the stairs. "Your actions today could very well get us all killed!"

"So, you admit it wasn't human?" Dean asked, seeming to ignore everything else.

"She is a mated, pregnant female and what she is, is the least of your worries. When he finds out, and he _will_ find out, may God have mercy on your soul." The farmer looked at Dean differently. It unsettled the brothers.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked the question on both Winchesters minds.

"We have to get you out of here, before he finds out. Your car in town?" The farmer inquired suddenly, catching both hunters off guard.

"Yeah," Sam answered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll take you into town, the sooner we get there, the better." John snatched a set of keys from a bowl beside the coat rack. He ran to the car, leaving the brothers to follow.

The drive was tense and silent as John broke the speed limit to get to town.

"Come, quickly." John whispered, jumping out of the beat up pick up and waving them to the Impala.

The brothers made it halfway to the car before the strike came. Dean was hit first, and fell, blood dripping down the side of his face. Sam was incapacitated by a blow to the back and clever swipe at his head.

John stared at the small group of wolves as the circled the two travelers. "I almost thought they'd make it to the car."

"Where is she, John?" Ash demanded harshly, fangs descending.

"Angel is at the house. I wanted Clara to fix her up a little, make her stable for transport, before I took her to Connor." The farmer answered, eyeing the younger wolf warily.

"Deke will ride with you." Ash growled, tone brooking no argument.

* * *

John approached the camp site in the hills, driving slowly so as not to jostle the injured female in the passengers seat.

Angel mumbled every now and then. Usually the same things over and over. "Where's Connor? I want Connor. I want my Connor."

"We're almost there, Angel. You'll see your Connor soon." John replied in a soothing voice.

He parked at the front of the camp. He didn't try to mask the sound if his truck door being shut or the passenger side door open.

He reached in and gently slid Angel until he could pick her up. He took great care in handling her, gentle and smooth movements.

He carried her past pack members, they sniffed at Angel and growled or snarled angrily. They were protective of the pack females.

The two travelers were securely tied to poles on one side of the fire, stripped of weapons and most of their clothes. The short one had blood staining the right side of his face. The taller traveler had a trail of blood going down one shoulder.

The shorter one who called himself Dean glared fiercely at John. "You son of a bitch! You betrayed us."

"You brought this on yourself the moment you pulled the trigger on her." John replied coolly, nodding toward the brunette cradled in his arms.

The farmer placed her on a wooden table set up just for her. The camp had set up for a trial, she lay on the table of the victim. The travelers were tied on the poles of the accused. The idea was that Connor would see Angel first and be able to decide judgment while glancing back and forth between his mate and her attacker.

The female wolves of the pack circled the table, sniffing Angelina and nuzzling her unconscious face or hands. Once they all had a turn to scent her for an idea of her and the unborn child's well being, they retreated into the crowd.

Deke and Ash stood guard on either side of the table Angel lay on, fully shifted and watching the assembly with wary eyes. Most importantly, the offenders tied to the poles.

Connor swept out of the forest from the direction of the Timmins land. He froze when he caught sight the trial set up and the feminine body on the table.

The pack remained silent, it was so still that all gathered could hear him draw air into his lungs, taking in the scent of the female.

He let loose a roar that shook the surrounding trees.

The wolves immediately fell to their knees and bared their necks in submission, even John.

The trial had officially begun, Heaven help the souls of the travelers.


End file.
